


Another Side, Another Story

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [25]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Digital World, Fix-Fic, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, The Haunted Mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: The key to making Henry whole again lies with someone in a town in computer.  But he doesn't want to leave.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DORM ROOM — DAY                                             

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          The wallpaper looks like a tortilla chip logo.  Or a salsa       

          logo.  Salsa wallpaper!  There are still some unopened           

          boxes.  On the wall that holds the door is a shelf with some     

          hooks for coats or whatever.                                     

                                                                           

          A radio sits in the front-left corner.  It has a star atop       

          it.  Next to it is a desk, which, likewise, has a                

          star-shaped chair in front of it.  A dresser sits in the         

          back-left corner.                                                

                                                                           

          The entirety of the opposite wall is a one big, cluttered        

          bookshelf.  In front of it, right by the door, is a              

          television.  Finally, on the back wall, right in front of a      

          window is a bed.  At its foot is a pile of comic books.  At      

          its head is a fishy lamp.  A TEENAGE BOY is sleeping in the      

          bed.                                                             

                                                                           

          An alarm clock shows that it is 8:14.  At changes to 8:15        

          and goes off.  The boy wakes up, opens the window, and looks     

          outside.  This ain’t Storybrooke.  Despite the time of day,      

          there appears to be a twilit glow over this town.                

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    Here we go.                                            

                                                                           

          Cue "The Power of Love" (Because BttF opening.  Shut up!),       

          as he grabs his bookbag and skateboard and heads out the         

          door.  Pull out of the window.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Crane down to the first floor, where the boy exits the           

          building and gets on his skateboard.  He takes off and grabs     

          onto the back of a truck.  Like I said.  BttF.  He lets go       

          near an ice cream stand.  In fact, it’s Any Given Sundae!        

                                                                           

          He gets off his skateboard and walks up to it.  The LADY         

          behind it turns around.                                          

                                                                           

                              ICE CREAM LADY                               

                    Oh, hi, Roxas!  How are ya, today?                     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I’m good!  You?                                        

                                                                           

                              ICE CREAM LADY                               

                    Wonderful!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Uh, can I have four sea-salts?                         

                                                                           

                              ICE CREAM LADY                               

                    Sure thing.                                            

                                                                           

          She hands him four ice cream bars.                               

                                                                           

                              ICE CREAM LADY (cont’d)                      

                    That’ll be ten dollars.                                

                                                                           

          He hands her a ten dollar bill.                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          Roxas gets back on his skateboard and heads off.  He waves       

          at a couple people, before turning into an alley, where he       

          heads into a secluded area.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. THE USUAL SPOT – DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Upon entering, Roxas, kicks his skateboard into his hand.  A     

          BLOND BOY in a green vest, black skull-and-crossbones tank       

          top and camo pants, BRUNETTE GIRL in an orange tank top with     

          white flowers and yellow pants, and DARK-HAIRED BOY in a         

          white shirt, red basketball jersey are mid-conversation.         

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                         (to the blond boy)                                

                    Hayner, we need to get this project                    

                    done before the new school year                        

                    starts.                                                

                                                                           

          The dark-haired boy nods in agreement.                           

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Ugh, fine.  But it would be a lot                      

                    easier with a topic.                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Hey, guys.                                             

                                                                           

          His friends look at him.                                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    I got ice cream!                                       

                                                                           

          He hands the bars to them.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DARK-HAIRED BOY                              

                    What about the Seven Wonders?                          

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    The what, now?                                         

                                                                           

                              DARK-HAIRED BOY                              

                    Oh, come on!  Don’t tell me you’ve                     

                    never heard of them!                                   

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                    They’re just ghost stories, Pence.                     

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    All urban legends start somewhere,                     

                    right?  What if we look into                           

                    them?  We can check them out for                       

                    ourselves —                                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    — then look into the history of                        

                    these stories!  I like it.                             

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Okay.                                                  

                         (to the girl)                                     

                    Olette?                                                

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Yeah, fine, whatever.  But we need                     

                    to make sure we do historical                          

                    research.                                              

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    I’ve bookmarked a few things,                          

                    already.                                               

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    You’ve been sitting on this one for                    

                    a while, haven’t you?                                  

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Well...                                                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Alright, let’s go.                                     

                                                                           

          As they exit, something happens.  Some kind of...graphical       

          glitch.                                                          

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DATASCAPERS — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Datascapers is a tech center in Storybrooke.  It is closed.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DATASCAPERS OFFICE – NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          A MAN sleeps in his swivel chair, his feet on his cluttered      

          desk, his red fedora sitting over his face.  He’s                

          snoring.  Walls of computers surround him.  On the desk is a     

          1984 Macintosh.  The phones rings, waking him up.  He            

          answers.                                                         

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                         (into phone, still a bit                          

                         tired)                                            

                    Datascapers.  We’re closed.                            

                                                                           

          He starts to hang up.                                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (V.O., over phone, filtered)                      

                    Dad, it’s time.                                        

                                                                           

          He sits up and pulls his hat up.  This is Zero Wise, father      

          of Kairi, and judging from his scraggly appearance and blasé     

          attitude, he’s seen better days.                                 

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Kairi?                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE ART STUDIO – NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          NAMINÉ is painting a picture of the World of Chaos.  LARRY       

          — now Lawrence — is sculpting a dragon, blindfolded.  Zero       

          enters.                                                          

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    I’ll be right with you.                                

                                                                           

          She sets down her brush and looks up.                            

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    Is it time?                                            

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    It’s time.                                             

                                                                           

          She gets up, removes her apron, and sets it on her stool.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Alright.                                               

                         (to Lawrence)                                     

                    Hey, Lawrence?                                         

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    I’ll be back —                                         

                         (to Zero)                                         

                    Within the hour?                                       

                                                                           

          He nods.                                                         

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                         (to Lawrence)                                     

                    Yeah, within the hour.                                 

                                                                           

          She walks up to him and kisses him.                              

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Love ya.                                               

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Back at ya pal!                                        

                                                                           

          She grabs leather jacket off a hook and she and Zero exit.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE ART STUDIO — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Naminé and Zero walk up to her car, which is pretty old.         

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    What’d you do, walk?                                   

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    I Übered.                                              

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    You should use Lyft.                                   

                                                                           

          She takes her keys out of her coat pocket and unlocks the        

          car (as she does not have a zapper).  They get in.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. NAMINÉ’S CAR — NIGHT                                        

                                                                           

          Naminé and Zero closes the door and buckle up.  She adjusts      

          her rearview mirror, which has a small dreamcatcher hanging      

          from it.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. SUNSET TERRACE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Pence is climbing a set of stairs, one-by-one, while Hayner,     

          Olette, and Roxas watch, their arms crossed.                     

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Come one, Pence.  You’ve counted                       

                    those stairs fifty times!                              

                                                                           

          He stops and turns toward her.                                   

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Well, then let’s make it fifty-one!                    

                                                                           

          He turns back around and raises his foot.                        

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Fif —                                                  

                         (angrish babbling; then, to                       

                         himself)                                          

                    Now I have to start all over.                          

                                                                           

          He walks down the stairs.                                        

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Raimundo!                                              

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Yeah, he told me all about                             

                    this!  And it just occurred to me                      

                    that he’s an idiot...                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    No, he’s here!                                         

                                                                           

          Pence turns around to face Raimundo, who steps down the          

          stairs.                                                          

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                    What was that?                                         

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    I mean "idiot" in the nicest                           

                    possible sense!                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                         (to Pence)                                        

                    I’ll check the stairs, you talk to                     

                    the idiot.                                             

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                         (to herself)                                      

                    An idiot who can’t count...                            

                                                                           

          Hayner quizzically shifts his eyes toward Roxas, as he           

          climbs up the stairs.                                            

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                    Slightly wants to see ya.                              

                                                                           

          Roxas is at the top of the staircase.                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Sixteen up...                                          

                                                                           

          He turns around and heads down.                                  

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    What does he want?                                     

                                                                           

          Raimundo shrugs.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Then give us one good reason to                        

                    show up.                                               

                                                                           

          Roxas is back at the bottom.                                     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Seventeen down...There IS something                    

                    up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                    Why don’t you mark the stairs, ya                      

                    know?                                                  

                                                                           

          Roxas looks at Pence.                                            

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Anybody have chalk?                                    

                                                                           

          Olette ponders something and starts shifting through her         

          purse.                                                           

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                    Hello!  Slightly?                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Slightly has chalk?                                    

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                         (annoyed)                                         

                    He wants to see you...                                 

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Still need a reason.                                   

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Ha!                                                    

                                                                           

          She pulls out a mascara pencil.                                  

                                                                           

                              OLETTE (cont’d)                              

                    Boom.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Eh, close enough.                                      

                                                                           

          Olette runs up to the stairs, bends down and crawls up,          

          writing a number on each one.  Once she write a "16" on the      

          topmost stair, she gets up and turns around.                     

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Alright.  Going down.                                  

                                                                           

          She walks down, watching the numbers closely.  She stops         

          halfway down.                                                    

                                                                           

                              OLETTE (cont’d)                              

                    Ah-ha!                                                 

                                                                           

          She kneels down and touches the stair beneath her.  It’s         

          blank.  Pence, Hayner, and Roxas walk up to her.  She draws      

          a star on the stair.                                             

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Whoa.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                    What did I tell ya?                                    

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    That just leaves three more                            

                    wonders.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    The ghost train, the shaking trees,                    

                    and the haunted mansion.                               

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                         (snickers)                                        

                    Ghost train!  I’ll believe it,                         

                    when  I see it!                                        

                                                                           

          The sound of a train approaches.                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Well, there’s no time like the                         

                    present.                                               

                                                                           

          All five of them run up the stairs to a train stop.  They        

          look over the ledge at a distant track.  A ghastly train         

          with blue smoke rides alongside a river, which glows golden,     

          as it passes.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                    Whoa.                                                  

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    What did I tell ya?                                    

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                         (O.S.)                                            

                    Come.                                                  

                                                                           

          They all turn around.  She has lavender hair, which covers       

          one eye.                                                         

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Hi, Felicia.                                           

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Now.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                         (to the others)                                   

                    You can investigate the rest later.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN TUNNELWAY — DAY                               

                                                                           

          Felicia and Raimundo drag Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette       

          into an wide area.  A HOODED GIRL holds her hand out,            

          signaling them to come no further.  A YOUNG MAN sits in the      

          shadows.  Must be Slightly.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    I know you stole em...                                 

                                                                           

          There’s something...familiar about his voice...                  

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    What are you talking about?                            

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    The...are gone!                                        

                                                                           

          Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette all just raise their            

          eyebrows at him.                                                 

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    You heard me.  Not just the...but                      

                    the word...                                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    WHAT!?  WORD!?                                         

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                    You know, the...                                       

                                                                           

          Olette and Pence share a very confused glance.                   

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    You can’t say...either?                                

                                                                           

          She puts her hands to her larynx.                                

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    How can a word be stolen?                              

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    You tell me!                                           

                                                                           

          He pounds his fist on the floor, and it shakes.  Way too         

          easily, if you ask me.  Roxas looks around, confused.            

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY (cont’d)                            

                    Just...tell us...where the...are,                      

                    now.  They were undeniable proof                       

                    that we totally owned you lamers!                      

                                                                           

          Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Felicia, Raimundo, and the         

          hooded girl all exchange glances.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    "Lamers?"                                              

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Seriously.                                             

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Never mind you that.  If you didn’t                    

                    steal the...then WHO DID!?                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Obviously, our thief’s capable of a                    

                    lot of weird things.                                   

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Maybe a ghost did it!  We’re                           

                    heading to the haunted mansion;                        

                    we’ll see if we can find anything                      

                    there.                                                 

                         (to Olette and Hayner)                            

                    We may just have an ACTUAL ghost                       

                    story!  Hoo-hoo!  This so cool!                        

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Yeah, well if you’re investigating                     

                    that, you might as well investigate                    

                    this...                                                

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Don’t!                                                 

                                                                           

          Slightly leans out of the shadows.  Roxas, Hayner, Pence,        

          and Olette are all visibly shocked.  and with good reason:       

          his face is warped.  Unrecognizable.  Distorted.  Like that      

          one lady on Doctor Who.  Miss Evangelista.                       

                                                                           

                              SLIGHTLY                                     

                    Something else is happening in this                    

                    town!                                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DATASCAPERS OFFICE – NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          Zero and Naminé enter and turn on the lights.  She nearly        

          trips on one of many bottles of MacCutcheon whiskey lying on     

          the floor.                                                       

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Gods, do you LIVE here!?                               

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                         (beat)                                            

                    Maybe.                                                 

                                                                           

          She tosses her jacket aside and sits at the desk.                

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    You DO know your place came back                       

                    two Curses ago...                                      

                                                                           

          She sighs and begins typing on the old-school Mac.               

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    You’re gonna have to go in and pick                    

                    him up.                                                

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Why not you?                                           

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Because you’re younger!                                

                                                                           

          She hits the "Return" key.                                       

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Fine...                                                

                                                                           

          She holds her hands up.                                          

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    Fire away.                                             

                                                                           

          He walks behind her and pulls a sheet off a large laser.  He     

          turns it it on and lets it charge.                               

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Three.  Two.  One.                                     

                                                                           

          He flips a switch and the laser hits her.  It’s blue.  A         

          grid surrounds her, and the laser zaps her away, square by       

          square, culminating in a Doctor Who-like tunnel.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CYBERSPACE — NIGHT                                          

                                                                           

          We fly through a wireframe tunnel to an open area with           

          scattered wireframe models — not unlike the laser sequence       

          in the original Tron, but this one dives into a twilit globe     

          with realistic clouds, rather than the wireframe ENCOM grid.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          We dive through a cloud and head for a large mansion that        

          would not look out of place at a Disney park.  Although it’s     

          not quite THE Haunted Mansion, it would certainly                

          qualify.  A green beam pokes into its roof.  We dive into        

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION COMPUTER ROOM — DAY                   

                                                                           

          This room is a bit more high-tech than Datascapers.  It has      

          tons of greebles on its blue wall.  Many monitors adorn one      

          of the walls.  In front of them is a keyboard.  How              

          quaint!  Speaking of Star Trek, there seems to be a              

          transporter platform here.                                       

                                                                           

          It is on this transporter platform, that the green beam          

          travels from the ceiling to the floor.  A ring rises out of      

          the floor, forming a wireframe of Naminé.  Another ring          

          fills it in.  She looks at the white dress she is now            

          wearing.                                                         

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Oh, I haven’t worn this thing                          

                    since...since I first GOT to                           

                    Storybrooke!                                           

                                                                           

          She walks up to the computer on the wall and types on it:        

          Okay, I’m in.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN WOODS — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette enter the woods from a hole     

          in a wall.                                                       

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    They say there’s a tree that, if                       

                    you shake it, all the other trees                      

                    shake.                                                 

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Okay...                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    So let’s...shake those trees.                          

                                                                           

          They each walk up to a tree and shake it.  Nothing.  They        

          move on to other trees.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION LIBRARY — DAY                         

                                                                           

          Naminé is on the lower level, where there are no books, just     

          a table with a candelabra on it and the door to the computer     

          room.  The floor of the whole library is tiled, and the          

          walls on the lower level have more greebles.                     

                                                                           

          Stairs lead to the upper level, where all the books              

          are.  The upper level also has another door and a unicorn        

          bust on one of the shelves.  She walks to the table and          

          turns the candelabra 90 degrees.  The lower level rises to       

          the upper level.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN WOODS — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Hayner, Pence and Olette each shake a third set of trees,        

          while Roxas hesitates.                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I hope we don’t run into any bees.                     

                                                                           

          The others all stare at happen.                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    What?  It could happen!                                

                                                                           

          He shakes his tree.  Then, the other trees all shake.            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Interesting...                                         

                                                                           

          Then the ground shakes.  All four kids fall down.                

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Whoa!                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Okay, stand back!                                      

                                                                           

          He summons a keyblade in reverse-grip.  It’s the Oathkeeper      

          — it’s silver, has wings on its handle, two bars as its          

          blade that come together in a heart, and the teeth are five      

          spokes.  On its chain is a star shaped charm.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Alright.  Here we go.                                  

                                                                           

          In a rainbow blur, a giant, black chameleon appears.  It has     

          green-ish tan stripes, green eyes, and a Heartless symbol on     

          its chest, as well as spikes on its back.  This is a Veil        

          Lizard.                                                          

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Oh, this is definitely WAY worse                       

                    than bees!                                             

                                                                           

          Hayner, Pence, and Olette look at eachother and nod.             

                                                                           

                              HAYNER, PENCE, AND OLETTE                    

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Three cameras.                                         

                                                                           

          They take out their phones and start recording Roxas and the     

          Lizard (which would make a great name for a rock band), as       

          they back away from the ensuing fight.  Roxas swings at the      

          creature, and it turns invisible.  He missed.                    

                                                                           

          He listens around to see if he can follow the Veil Lizard’s      

          movements.  He holds his keyblade to his side and puts his       

          free hand’s index finger to his mouth.                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Shh...                                                 

                                                                           

          RUSTLE!  He pivots around and swings.  The surroundings          

          slightly refract where he his keyblade stops.                    

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Gotcha!                                                

                                                                           

          He keeps hitting the invisible creature but is soon sent         

          flying.  The creature reappears, and he gets up.                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Okay...                                                

                                                                           

          He charges toward the Veil Lizard.                               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Hyah!                                                  

                                                                           

          He swings at it, and it spins around, trying to hit him with     

          its tail.  It ends up blocking his attack.  He pulls             

          back.  It spins again, and he dodges the attack by sliding       

          under the tail and hitting it from behind.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Oh, can you do that again?                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Seriously!?                                            

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    I got it.                                              

                                                                           

          Roxas resumes fighting the beast.  He runs toward a tree and     

          kicks off of it, twirling in the air, as he sticks a landing     

          right on the Lizard’s back.  It turns invisible again, and       

          Roxas tumbles onto the ground.  He sits up.                      

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Where’d you go?                                        

                                                                           

          He stands up and readies his keyblade.  Behind him, a pair       

          of lights glow.  The fire lasers at him.  He quickly turns       

          around and dodges them, running toward the lights.  He           

          swings.                                                          

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Hyah!                                                  

                                                                           

          He swings and swings and swings and swings and                   

          swings...Until the Lizard reappears.  It claws at him,           

          scratching a hole in his jacket.  He looks at it.                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Oh, come on!                                           

                         (to the Veil Lizard)                              

                    I’ll GET YOU for that!                                 

                                                                           

          He throws his keyblade at it, and it keels over in               

          pain.  Roxas breathes a sigh of relief and wipes his             

          forehead, as his friends return to his side.                     

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    We got it all!                                         

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    With this, we’ll get an "A," for                       

                    sure!                                                  

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Maybe even extra credit!                               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    So, there’s just one more wonder                       

                    left, right?                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Yeah, come on.  Follow me!  I’ll                       

                    show you when we get there.  It’s                      

                    just this way!                                         

                                                                           

          Roxas taps his chest with the back of his hand.                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Wait.                                                  

                                                                           

          He snaps his fingers twice.  The Lizard is slowly                

          fading.  Hayner records it, as it fades away.                    

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Got it.                                                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Good.  Now we can go.                                  

                                                                           

          Pence leads them just out of the woods, toward the mansion.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION GATES — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Pence stops in front of the locked gate.  Hayner, Olette,        

          and Roxas stop behind him.                                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    So, it’s haunted, huh?                                 

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Yeah, and that thing can open any                      

                    lock, right?                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Pretty much.                                           

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Cool.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    So...what are we supposed to be                        

                    looking for?                                           

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Some girl shows up in a window.                        

                                                                           

          He points to the house.  One of the windows has white            

          curtains.  The rest are brownish-orange, like the mansion.       

                                                                           

                              PENCE (cont’d)                               

                    The one with the white                                 

                    curtains.  They say she looks out                      

                    the window from time to time.                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    All that says is there’s someone                       

                    living there.                                          

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    That’s the thing!  Noone has lived                     

                    there in YEARS!  Not since...well,                     

                    as long as anyone can                                  

                    remember!  She’s a ghost!                              

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    I don’t see anyone.                                    

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Yeah, you’re right.                                    

                         (to Pence)                                        

                    Sorry.                                                 

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Well, she wouldn’t ALWAYS be there,                    

                    would she?                                             

                                                                           

          Olette looks back at the window.                                 

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    I don’t see anything.  Just one                        

                    room out of place.  People are                         

                    probably just seeing the curtains                      

                    move.                                                  

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    But think about all the other weird                    

                    stuff we’ve seen today.  Why                           

                    wouldn’t this be real, too?                            

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    And what about Slightly’s face?  Or                    

                    the missing...                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION FOYER — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Naminé opens a door.  Behind it is a an entirely white room      

          with drawn pictures on the walls.  She enters it.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION GATES — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Hayner, Pence, and Olette continue to watch the window,          

          while Roxas watches them.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                         (sighs)                                           

                    Fine...Let’s go...                                     

                                                                           

          He, Olette, and Hayner head for the woods, while Roxas takes     

          one last look.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Wait!                                                  

                                                                           

          The stop and look at him.                                        

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    I see her.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION WHITE ROOM — DAY                      

                                                                           

          Naminé watches Roxas from the window.  She sees Hayner,          

          Pence, and Olette return to his side and look up, as             

          well.  They seem to be pleasantly surprised.  Naminé, on the     

          other hand, looks sorrowful, filled with guilt.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION GATES — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Hayner, Roxas, Pence, and Olette, as before.                     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Let’s go in.                                           

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Are you serious!?                                      

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    What’s the matter?  You’re not                         

                    afraid, are you?                                       

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Hey, I’ve SEEN the movies!                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    You mean like —                                        

                                                                           

          He grabs Hayner’s phone and starts to play the video of his      

          fight against the Veil Lizard.                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    — this one!?                                           

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Yeah, come on!  Open it up!  Open                      

                    it up!                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                         (to Roxas)                                        

                    Give me that.                                          

                                                                           

          He takes his phone back.                                         

                                                                           

                              HAYNER (cont’d)                              

                    Okay, let’s go.                                        

                                                                           

          Roxas points his keyblade at the gate.  It emits a beam,         

          and, in a flash of light, the gate opens.                        

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION FOYER — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Whoa.  This place is creepy.  You can almost hear "Grim          

          Grinning Ghosts" playing in the background!  The foyer           

          version, of course.  There are unicorn statues, but they         

          hardly ease the mood.                                            

                                                                           

          The room is the same brown-ish orange as the outside.  On        

          either side of the room are doors, but the door on the right     

          is blocked by a fallen suit of armor.  In fact, the whole        

          room is filled with broken furniture.                            

                                                                           

          In the dead center is a glass case containing a model of         

          Hollow Bastion.  In the back of the room is a glass door         

          leading to a garden.  Dual staircases lead upstairs, where       

          the doors leading to the library and White Room are.             

                                                                           

          As Roxas, Olette, and Pence look around, Hayner finishes         

          playing "Grim Grinning Ghosts" on a nearby piano.  So,           

          that’s where that music came from.                               

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    That’s...That’s all I know how to                      

                    play.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Good.  Try not to touch anything                       

                    else.                                                  

                         (to all)                                          

                    We should split up and look for                        

                    clues.                                                 

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    No!  No way!  We’re sticking                           

                    together!                                              

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Yeah, I’m not sneaking around this                     

                    place by myself!                                       

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    It’ll take more time, but...we’ll                      

                    feel safer that way.                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Fine.  You know, I used to sneak                       

                    around the Dark One’s castle                           

                    regularly!  And Halloween Town!                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Yes, and I bet you’ve been to                          

                    Wonderland, too!                                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Actually, yes.                                         

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Well, what you know!?  I grew up in                    

                    Wonderland!                                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    You’re...mocking me, aren’t you?                       

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Oh, no, no, no...                                      

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Beware the Jabberwock!                                 

                                                                           

          She and Pence share a laugh.                                     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Yeah, yeah, I’m just gonna take                        

                    off.                                                   

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    No, no!  We’re sorry!                                  

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Yeah, we were just having fun!  But                    

                    we SHOULD get out by sunset.                           

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    I agree.                                               

                         (to Roxas)                                        

                    Who the Hell is the Dark One!?                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                         (confused)                                        

                    I am not continuing this                               

                    conversation.                                          

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Where should we start?                                 

                                                                           

          Pence and Olette look at the blocked door, smirking.             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION PORTRAIT GALLERY — DAY                

                                                                           

          Roxas, Olette, Pence, and Hayner look up at the room’s very      

          high ceiling.                                                    

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Is this room...actually stretching?                    

                                                                           

          He looks down and rubs his neck.                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Or is it just my imagination?                          

                                                                           

          The others look down.                                            

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    I do sense a disquieting                               

                    metamorphosis.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION DINING ROOM — DAY                     

                                                                           

          Hayner opens the cabinet and takes out a plate, which he         

          shows to Roxas, Olette, and Hayner, who are examining the        

          table, which has been smashed by the room’s chandelier.          

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Delft.  Dutch.                                         

                                                                           

          Pence gets up.                                                   

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Let’s check out the kitchen.                           

                                                                           

          Hayner pockets the plate, as he follows his friends into the     

          kitchen.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION KITCHEN — DAY                         

                                                                           

          It is completely dark.                                           

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                         (imitating Luigi)                                 

                    Mario?                                                 

                                                                           

          Olette pushes the lightswitch, and the lights come on,           

          revealing her shaking her head at Pence.  Hayner walks up to     

          a stove and grabs a frying pan off of it.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                         (to Roxas)                                        

                    Hey, check this out.                                   

                                                                           

          Roxas looks at him.                                              

                                                                           

                              HAYNER (cont’d)                              

                    You think this would make a good                       

                    weapon?                                                

                                                                           

          He swings it like a bat.                                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Put it back.                                           

                                                                           

          As he does:                                                      

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    You’re no fun.                                         

                                                                           

          Olette opens a jar and looks inside.  Flour.                     

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Whatever happened here must have                       

                    been sudden.                                           

                                                                           

          She replaces the lid.                                            

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Okay, but I’m low-key expecting a                      

                    ghost to pop out at any second.                        

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    You wanna check out the garden?                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION GARDEN — DAY                          

                                                                           

          On either side of the garden are windows.  On the other end      

          is another door.  The plants are getting overgrown.  The         

          fountain’s unicorn statue is felled.  Roxas, Olette, and         

          Hayner are careful not to step on its pieces, as Pence           

          closes the door behind him.                                      

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                         (whistles)                                        

                    That’s somethin’.                                      

                                                                           

          Roxas runs up to a window.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Seems to be a study.                                   

                                                                           

          Olette runs up to the other one.                                 

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    There’s one over here, too.                            

                                                                           

          Hayner looks up.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    If I had to guess, quarters and                        

                    such are beyond here.                                  

                                                                           

          He looks down.                                                   

                                                                           

                              HAYNER (cont’d)                              

                    With the help’s tucked away, of                        

                    course.                                                

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Out back there should be a                             

                    graveyard.  It’ll provide some                         

                    information.                                           

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Yeah, we can peek in the other                         

                    rooms, on the way.                                     

                                                                           

          They head back in, through the other door.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION HALLWAY — DAY                         

                                                                           

          As the gang heads through the hallway, the glance into           

          various rooms, however they can.  At the end of the hallway,     

          they stop at a door.                                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Here goes nothing.                                     

                                                                           

          He opens it, and they step out.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN BACKYARD — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Nothing indeed.  Just fields.  Trees.  A river seems to          

          reflect the golden light of the sun.                             

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Maybe it’s farther out.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    This doesn’t make sense.  Wouldn’t                     

                    a haunted house have a graveyard?                      

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    What if the reason it’s haunted is                     

                    because they didn’t get a proper                       

                    burial?                                                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    No, then they’d be doomed to an                        

                    eternity in the River Cocytus.                         

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    You know your Greek mythology.                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Thanks.  Let’s see what’s upstairs.                    

                                                                           

          They go back inside and close the door behind them.  The         

          river glimmers in the light of the sun.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION FOYER — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Hayner, Roxas, Olette, and Pence head up the stairs and to       

          the right.  They head into the library.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION LIBRARY — DAY                         

                                                                           

          While Olette, Pence, and Roxas look at the shelves, Hayner       

          walks up to the table in the center of the room and tries to     

          lift the candlestick, but it doesn’t budge.                      

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    It’s bolted down.                                      

                                                                           

          Olette pages through a book and puts it back.  She takes out     

          another one and pages through it.                                

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    They’re blank.                                         

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Yeah.  Could it be related to                          

                    what’s been happening?                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I found something.                                     

                                                                           

          He holds up a book: Once Upon a Time.  He starts paging          

          through.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Just a book a book of old fairy                        

                    tales, though.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL – NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          SNOW and DAVID walk toward the entrance.                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Snow White —                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION LIBRARY — DAY                         

                                                                           

          Hayner and Roxas, as before.  Pence walks up to Olette, and      

          they share a glance.                                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Wonderland —                                           

                                                                           

          Roxas pages through some more.                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Aladdin —                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BUS — NIGHT                                                 

                                                                           

          BELLE peeks out of her seat, as she watches MR. GOLD board       

          the bus.                                                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Beauty and the Beast —                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL – NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          MALEFICENT, RIKU, and LILY walk down the hallway.                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Sleeping Beauty —                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION LIBRARY — DAY                         

                                                                           

          Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, as before.                     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Cinderella, even!                                      

                                                                           

          He closes the book.                                              

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    So?                                                    

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Well, this gives me...hope!                            

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Alright, well, I think I saw                           

                    another room over there, so we can                     

                    check it out.                                          

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Okay, but I’m gonna...borrow this.                     

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Alright.  I’ll keep that in mind.                      

                                                                           

          Roxas pages through again, as they head back out.                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    These...are amazing.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION FOYER — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Roxas walk across the balcony to      

          the other side of the room.  Hayner tries opening it, but it     

          doesn’t budge.                                                   

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    It’s locked.                                           

                                                                           

          Roxas looks up and closes his book, tucking it under his         

          left arm.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Right.                                                 

                                                                           

          He summons his keyblade and, in a flash of light, opens the      

          door.                                                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          They enter the room.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION WHITE ROOM — DAY                      

                                                                           

          The room is empty.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    The ghost is gone.  Spooky!                            

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Let’s look around.                                     

                                                                           

          Roxas, in particular, looks at the drawings.  They seem          

          familiar to him.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Something’s not right.                                 

                                                                           

          He turns to his friends.                                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    We should go.                                          

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    What, NOW!?                                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    If Roxas is scared, then we should                     

                    listen.                                                

                                                                           

          As they head out, Naminé shows up in the doorway.                

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    The ghost!                                             

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION WHITE ROOM — DAY                      

                                                                           

          Hayner, Pence, and Olette, as before.  Roxas points his          

          keyblade at Naminé.                                              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Begone!  Ghost from Hell!                              

                                                                           

          The look on her face is, like, "Seriously!?".  Everyone          

          looks around, as she enters.                                     

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Oh, the irony in that statement.                       

                                                                           

          She lowers his keyblade.                                         

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    For starters, I am no ghost.  My                       

                    name is Naminé.                                        

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    So, this mansion isn’t haunted,                        

                    after all?                                             

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Oh no, it’s haunted!  The whole                        

                    town is.  Nine-hundred-ninety-nine                     

                    happy haunts, to be precise.                           

                                                                           

          Hayner, Pence, and Olette stare at eachother.                    

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    And, well, there’s always room for                     

                    one-thousand!                                          

                                                                           

          She smirks.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    You’re just trying to scare us!                        

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    No, wait!                                              

                                                                           

          Roxas looks at him.                                              

                                                                           

                              HAYNER (cont’d)                              

                    This WOULD explain the weird                           

                    goings-on!  The ghosts being all                       

                    over town, I mean.                                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Goings-on?  What goings-on?                            

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    This guy Slightly’s face got all                       

                    jumbled up.  And he said the same                      

                    thing is happening to random people                    

                    and places around town.                                

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Okay, why don’t you guys head out.                     

                    Let me talk with your resident                         

                    keyblade-wielder.                                      

                                                                           

          Olette nods, and she, Hayner, and Pence exit.                    

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    Okay, glad they’re gone!                               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    They’re my friends!  Look, anything                    

                    you tell me, you can say in front                      

                    of them.                                               

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    You’re in a computer simulation.                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    You’re hilarious.                                      

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Did...anybody ever tell you the                        

                    nature of this town?                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    You did.  Just now.  Haunted.                          

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Tell me, Roxas, what’s the                             

                    population of Twilight Town?                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Heck if I know!  I just moved here                     

                    not even a week ago!                                   

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    You’ve been here far longer than a                     

                    week.  It’s just been on                               

                    repeat.  We had to do it that                          

                    way.  Otherwise, you’d lose your                       

                    mind.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    So how long have I been here?                          

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    About thirty-two years and eight                       

                    months.  Which is over                                 

                    sixteen-hundred cycles.                                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Cycles?                                                

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Years, as you experience them.  One                    

                    cycle’s about a week in the real                       

                    world.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    This IS the real world.                                

                                                                           

          He starts to exit.                                               

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    It’s time for you to leave.                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Look.  I’m just about to start a                       

                    new school year, and we have a                         

                    ghost mystery to solve.  Whoo-hoo!                     

                    I like it here.  Not leaving.                          

                                                                           

          He exits.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION FOYER — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Naminé follows Roxas.                                            

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    There’s a hidden entrance to the                       

                    computer room in the                                   

                    library!  That’s your way out!                         

                                                                           

          He stops and turns around.                                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I SAID I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE!                          

                         (pause)                                           

                    You don’t think I haven’t heard of                     

                    you?  Recognized                                       

                    your...paintings!?  You were                           

                    probably just sent to take me                          

                    back!  Nope.  Not falling for                          

                    it!  Mm-mm.                                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He heads downstairs.  She leans over the railing.                

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Roxas!                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I have homework!                                       

                                                                           

          He closes the front door behind him.  Naminé turns around        

          and stomps her foot on the floor.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DATASCAPERS OFFICE – NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          A message pops up on Zero’s monitor reading, "Can’t get him      

          to leave.  Tell K."  He picks up the phone and dials it.         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL – NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          KAIRI’s phone rings.  She answers it.                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (into phone)                                      

                    What up?                                               

                                                                           

          INTERCUT — PHONE CONVERSATION                                    

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Listen, there’s a bit of a problem.                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Roxas has no intentions of leaving                     

                    Twilight Town.                                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Well, what did you expect!?  You                       

                    put him in simulation of a town he                     

                    was moving to after frequenting it                     

                    for a year and what!?  You think                       

                    he’ll just go along with your                          

                    plan!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Well...I was certainly hoping he                       

                    would.                                                 

                                                                           

          EMMA and REGINA walk up to Kairi.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (sighs)                                           

                    Okay, well, keep me updated.                           

                                                                           

          She hangs up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well? What’s the holdup!?                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    We’ve...hit a bit of a snag.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Snow and David exit the Hospital and greet Mr. Gold and          

          Belle, as they step out of the bus.                              

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Well, it seems everything is back                      

                    to normal.                                             

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Be careful what you say,                               

                    dearie.  You know this town...                         

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Yeah, well hopefully, things will                      

                    quiet down.                                            

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    How’s Henry?                                           

                                                                           

          They start walking toward the hospital.                          

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    We’re still waiting, so...                             

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    But, it looks like Karly — KAIRI’s                     

                    got everything under control.  She                     

                    and Riku are using their pre-Curse                     

                    names again.  I can relate.                            

                         (to herself)                                      

                    I HATE the name "Mary Margaret."                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL – NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          When Snow, David, Mr. Gold, and Belle enter, Regina, Emma,       

          and Kairi are still talking.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    WHAT!?                                                 

                                                                           

          Snow notices this.                                               

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    What do you suppose is going on                        

                    over there?                                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    I don’t know.  Come on.  Let’s go                      

                    this way.                                              

                                                                           

          He points to another hallway.                                    

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          They head down the hallway.                                      

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                         (to Gold, about his leg)                          

                    You ever think about having Dr.                        

                    Whale look at that, now that you                       

                    don’t have your magic anymore?                         

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    I keep it as a reminder.                               

                                                                           

          Belle smiles.  Her smile fades when she sees which way           

          they’re going.                                                   

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Nope.  Not going this way.                             

                                                                           

          She has bad memories of this wing.  So, they head down           

          another hallway.                                                 

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                    You know what I need?  A good                          

                    book.  I am in DESPERATE need of                       

                    something to read!                                     

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    We should start a book club!                           

                                                                           

                    DAVID                            MR. GOLD              

          Wait, what!?                     Listening...                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    Think about it!  It would sure give                    

                    me something to do over the                            

                    Summer!  This Summer — book club!                      

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Alright, then!                                         

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    I’m in.                                                

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    I’m out.  I’m sure you’ll find some                    

                    people, though.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (to Belle)                                        

                    Uncultured swine.                                      

                                                                           

          She snickers.                                                    

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    I resent that!                                         

                                                                           

          Snow laughs.                                                     

                                                                           

                              DAVID (cont’d)                               

                    I’m just...busy with...deputy                          

                    stuff.                                                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    At least read one book.                                

                                                                           

          They stop.                                                       

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    How did we end up here!?                               

                                                                           

          It’s the cafeteria.                                              

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Screw it.  I’m hungry.                                 

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Yeah, after that battle, I could                       

                    use a bite myself.                                     

                                                                           

          They get in line.                                                

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Let’s be honest.  What could happen                    

                    in this town that could                                

                    top...THAT!?                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    You mean Ansem?  You’d be                              

                    surprised.                                             

                                                                           

          Back at the entrance, AXEL enters, swaggering and saluting       

          the HOSPITAL STAFF, who are staring at him.  The SEVERE          

          NURSE walks up to him.                                           

                                                                           

                              SEVERE NURSE                                 

                    Can I help you?                                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    I’m just visiting.                                     

                                                                           

                              SEVERE NURSE                                 

                    Name?                                                  

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Axel.                                                  

                         (points to temple)                                

                    Get it memorized.                                      

                                                                           

          He brushes past her.                                             

                                                                           

                              SEVERE NURSE                                 

                    You’re going to need a pass!                           

                                                                           

          He stops and rolls his eyes.  Emma, Regina, and Kairi watch      

          this conversation from afar.                                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Who and WHAT is that!?                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I don’t know.                                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    There’s something familiar about                       

                    him...                                                 

                                                                           

          Regina and Emma look at her.                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    I don’t know, it’s just...I feel                       

                    like I’ve met him before.  Long                        

                    ago.                                                   

                                                                           

          The Severe Nurse hands Axel a pass.                              

                                                                           

                              SEVERE NURSE                                 

                    Here you go.  Wear it at all times.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    With pleasure!                                         

                                                                           

          He heads down a hallway.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Anybody else wanna follow him?                         

                                                                           

                    REGINA                           KAIRI                 

          Got nothing better to do.        Sure.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Alright.  Come on.                                     

                                                                           

          He stops at room 108 and enters it.                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    That’s Henry’s room.                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What would he want from Henry!?                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I don’t know.  Why don’t you ask                       

                    him Henry’s moms, the mayor and the                    

                    sheriff?                                               

                                                                           

          Emma and Regina enter room 108.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL ROOM 108 – NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          The room is fairly empty.  It has two empty beds.  Henry’s       

          heart in a metal pan.  Just sits there.  Yep.  Okay.  Axel       

          seems a bit bewildered.  Emma and Regina walk up to him, and     

          the former taps his shoulder.                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey.  Any particular reason you’re                     

                    in our son’s room?                                     

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Sorry.  I was looking for a                            

                    friend.  From work.                                    

                                                                           

          Like Thor and the Hulk!                                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Name?                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Axel.  Got it —                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Don’t know him.  You must have the                     

                    wrong room.                                            

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Oh HIS name!  Roxas.                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Roxas?                                                 

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    You know him?                                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I know OF him.                                         

                         (to Emma and Regina)                              

                    That’s the other guy.                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Axel)                                         

                    How did you hear about this?                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (to Kairi)                                        

                    I know Naminé.  We go WAY                              

                    back.  You don’t believe me, just                      

                    ask them.                                              

                                                                           

          He points behind him.  Maleficent, Lily, and Riku are            

          standing in the doorway.                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I’m sorry who are you?                                 

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    That’s Axel.                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Commit it to memory!                                   

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Dang, I haven’t used that one since                    

                    two-thousand-four!                                     

                                                                           

          Maleficent enters.                                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    He’s a bit of a...neutral player.                      

                                                                           

          Riku enters.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Still in the Organization, I                           

                    see.  Or are you just wearing that                     

                    coat for fashion?                                      

                                                                           

          Lily enters.                                                     

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I have nothing cool to say.                            

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    Didn’t you have a brother?                             

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I did.                                                 

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Oh...                                                  

                                                                           

          DR. WHALE enters.                                                

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Okay, so what we need to do is –                       

                    What is going on in here?  It’s                        

                    some kind of costume party, and I                      

                    was not invited!                                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Dad...                                                 

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Right!  Once the other boy gets                        

                    here, we just need to put Henry’s                      

                    heart in, and the rest should just                     

                    take care of itself!  Although I                       

                    would recommend some rest!                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah, did Naminé fill you in?                          

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Uh, no.  My son did.                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    When?                                                  

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Not you.  Your brother.                                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Larry?                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Lawrence.                                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    He’s alive?                                            

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    You didn’t know?                                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    No!                                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Hold on, hold on, hold on.  My                         

                    brother...who fell from hundreds of                    

                    feet in the air...is alive?                            

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    And somehow you didn’t know.  Am I                     

                    the only one that knew?                                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Where can we find him?                                 

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Storybrooke Art Studio.                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Really!?                                               

                         (to herself)                                      

                    I NEED to talk to Naminé more!                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I need to see him.                                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Me too.                                                

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    I must warn you: He is blind.                          

                                                                           

          Riku touches his eye.                                            

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Right...                                               

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                    Let’s go.                                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I’ll stay here with Emma.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Alright.  We’ll call you.                              

                                                                           

          Lily smiles at them, as they leave.                              

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FIVE                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. THE USUAL SPOT – NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          The graphical glitch is still present.  Olette is editing        

          the video of the Veil Lizard fight.  Hayner is holding some      

          notes, as he watches Pence type.  Roxas is reading from the      

          Once Upon a Time book.                                           

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                         (to Roxas)                                        

                    So, what exactly did that woman                        

                    say?                                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    She said this was a computer                           

                    simulation, and I have go back to                      

                    the real world.  Said I have been                      

                    on loop for the last thirty-odd                        

                    years.  But it was like over a                         

                    thousand years!                                        

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    So, we’re all fake?                                    

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    But what about all that stuff                          

                    before that week?                                      

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Exactly!  What, is she expecting me                    

                    to believe she copied this place                       

                    onto a computer!?                                      

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Just ignore her.                                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    It gets worse.  She’s an associate                     

                    of...them.                                             

                                                                           

          Pence, Hayner, and Olette all turn around in their chairs,       

          gasping.                                                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          Naminé enters.                                                   

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Hey...                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Listen, if you wanna take Roxas,                       

                    you better get through us.                             

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    I...take it he filled you in.                          

                                                                           

          She notices the graphical glitch.                                

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    Holy sh – Is that what’s been                          

                    happening!?                                            

                                                                           

          She walks up to it.                                              

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    Yeah.  THIS is no ghost!  This is                      

                    bad!  The simulation is...breaking!                    

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Breaking?                                              

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Like what happened to your friend.                     

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    I’d hardly call him a friend.                          

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    He wasn’t even here before I moved                     

                    in.                                                    

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Well, we’ve been adding people, as                     

                    they moved into the real Twilight                      

                    Town.  Roxas, if we don’t get you                      

                    out soon, you’ll die.  And Henry                       

                    Mills will never be whole again.                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Who’s Henry Mills?                                     

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    How do I explain this?  Do you                         

                    watch Legends?                                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Read any comics?                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Yeah!  Thor, Cap, Wonder Woman,                        

                    Firestorm —                                            

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    FIRESTORM!  Good!  You’re like                         

                    him!  And Henry Mills is Martin                        

                    Stein!                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    So, who’s Ronnie Raymond?                              

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Whoever you were before.  That’s a                     

                    mystery to me.  The point is Henry                     

                    Mills is a boy your age who has                        

                    been literally torn apart.  His                        

                    heart was ripped out, and his body                     

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Martin Steined me.                                     

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                         (nods)                                            

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                              PENCE                                        

                    Uhhh...Hold on.  Wait, what!?                          

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Apparently, I’m a fusion.                              

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Like Garnet?                                           

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Not quite.                                             

                         (to Roxas)                                        

                    Look.  We need you in order                            

                    to...bring him back to normal.                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I see.  So you put me in a computer                    

                    to keep me from aging.                                 

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Bingo bongo!                                           

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             46.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    All magic comes with a price.                          

                                                                           

                              OLETTE                                       

                    Ooh, that’s like the First Law of                      

                    Equivalent Exchange!                                   

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                         (to Roxas)                                        

                    You may not make it.  What little I                    

                    do know about your past life is                        

                    that you were gravely injured,                         

                    somehow.                                               

                         (pause)                                           

                    I know that’s a lot to take in, so                     

                    I’ll be back tomorrow.                                 

                                                                           

          She leaves.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE ART STUDIO — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Maleficent lands in the driveway.  Riku hops off of her, and     

          she transforms back into a fairy.                                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Okay.  Here goes nothing.                              

                                                                           

          She knocks on the door.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE ART STUDIO – NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Lawrence is still working on his statue.                         

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    We’re open until nine!                                 

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Riku enter.                                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Lawrence?                                              

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    Mom?                                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’m here, too!                                         

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    What took you so long?                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             47.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    We thought you were dead...                            

                                                                           

          They walk up to him.  She looks at his statue.                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Is that me?                                            

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    It’s amazing.                                          

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Do you mind if I look at your eyes?                    

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    Maybe some other time.                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Okay.  Yeah, that’s fine.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN SANDLOT — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          Felicia, Roxas, Olette, and Pence watch Raimundo and Hayner      

          duel with Nerf bats on a raised platform.  There is also a       

          crowd, 50% of which is female.  There is also a                  

          JUDGE.  Hayner knocks Raimundo off the platform and wins.        

                                                                           

          Half the crowd — including Roxas, Olette, and Pence —            

          cheers, as Hayner steps down.  He and Raimundo hand their        

          bats to Roxas and Felicia, respectively.  Roxas and Felicia      

          head for the platform.                                           

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Excuse me!  EXCUSE ME!                                 

                                                                           

          Roxas turns his head, as Naminé pushes her way through the       

          crowd.  She stops in front of him and catches her breath.        

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    Have you given it any thought?                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    You think this place is collapsing,                    

                    huh?                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             48.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    It would appear so.                                    

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Can I get back to you after this                       

                    fight?                                                 

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                         (nods)                                            

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          He boards the platform.                                          

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Let’s do this.                                         

                                                                           

          The judge blows her whistle, and Roxas and Felicia run           

          toward eachother.  BUMP!  The bats hit eachother.  The two       

          are pretty evenly matched.  He swings, and she twirls to         

          dodge his attack.                                                

                                                                           

          She swings, and he slides under her                              

          attack.  BUMP!  BUMP!  BUMP!  BUMP!  They keep exchanging        

          blows, until she backs him into a corner.  He swings, and        

          she ducks under the attack, as she swings at his knees.          

                                                                           

          Her attack knocks him off the platform.  But he freezes in       

          mid-air.  In fact, everything and everyone freezes!  Roxas       

          can see the enraged, determined look on Felicia’s face.  He      

          can move his head and face, but nothing else.                    

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    What the...                                            

                                                                           

          Naminé runs up to him.                                           

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    This isn’t good.                                       

                                                                           

          Roxas slowly descends to the ground, and he regains full         

          mobility.  He runs up to his friends and waves his hand in       

          front of their eyes.                                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Hello?  Guys?                                          

                                                                           

          Suddenly, people start disappearing, one by one.  The            

          crowd.  The judge.  His friends.  Raimundo.  Felicia.  Soon,     

          only he and Naminé are left.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             49.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    We need to get you out of                              

                    here.  this isn’t good.                                

                                                                           

          He looks at her, in shock.                                       

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    All the Programs are gone, and I                       

                    fear us Users may be next!  Come                       

                    on!  Let’s go!  To the mansion!                        

                                                                           

                                                          BAT-SPIN TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION LIBRARY — DAY                         

                                                                           

          Naminé and Roxas are standing at the table.                      

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Stay close.                                            

                                                                           

          She turns the candlestick, and the floor lowers.                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Whoa.  That explains why Hayner                        

                    couldn’t lift it.                                      

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          She leads him into the Computer Room.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION COMPUTER ROOM — DAY                   

                                                                           

          When Naminé and Roxas enter, they find Zero working on the       

          large computer.                                                  

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    What are you doing in here!?                           

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Oh, nothing.  Just eliminating some                    

                    unnecessary N-P-Cs.                                    

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    You...                                                 

                                                                           

          Zero hits a key.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 50.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION LIBRARY — DAY                         

                                                                           

          The candlestick turns on its own.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN MANSION COMPUTER ROOM — DAY                   

                                                                           

          Just past the doorway leading in, the floor rises up,            

          sealing Roxas, Naminé, and Zero inside.                          

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Special administrative privileges.                     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    If you could make people disappear,                    

                    who’s to say you didn’t mess                           

                    everything else up earlier?                            

                                                                           

          Zero hits a key, and a window opens up, displaying various       

          PICTURES.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Noone.                                                 

                                                                           

          Naminé’s jaw drops.                                              

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE (cont’d)                           

                    Yes.  I started hacking the system                     

                    the moment the Nevengers went to                       

                    battle.                                                

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    That was not...part of our                             

                    agreement.                                             

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Come on.  To the transporter pad.                      

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    There’s hardly room for all of us.                     

                                                                           

          Zero types some things.  The transporter pad is replaced         

          with a larger one.                                               

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Now there is.                                          

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                         (to Roxas)                                        

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          She and Roxas reluctantly step onto the transporter              

          pad.  Zero slides some faders up and runs onto it, as well.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             51.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Energize.                                              

                                                                           

          A ring descends from the ceiling, stripping them to mere         

          wireframes.  A second ring takes these wireframes away, and      

          a green beam shoots from the floor.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DATASCAPERS OFFICE – NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          The blue laser shoots again, forming wireframes of not just      

          Naminé, but Roxas and Zero, as well.  They are instantly         

          filled in.  Naminé is in the exact same position she was in      

          before.  Roxas is wearing one of those black coats.              

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Zero, I MUST protest!  You can’t                       

                    just take him out against his will                     

                    like that!  If you had just given                      

                    me more time —                                         

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    We were running out of time!                           

                                                                           

          She picks up the phone and starts dialing.                       

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Oh, when Kairi hears about this —                      

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Computer, activate protocol                            

                    ENCOM-S-P-one-nine-eight-two-reindeer-flotilla!        

                                                                           

          Naminé reaches out to try and stop him.                          

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Wait no —                                              

                                                                           

          She is instantly frozen in place, and the TRON laser zaps        

          her back into the computer, the phone dangling off its hook.     

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FIVE                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	6. Chapter 6

          CONTINUED:                                             52.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT SIX                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DATASCAPERS OFFICE – NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          Roxas, as before.  Zero is shuffling through Naminé’s            

          jacket.                                                          

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    What the HELL was that!?                               

                                                                           

          Zero takes out Naminé’s keys.                                    

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Necessary precautions!  Now, COME                      

                    ON!                                                    

                                                                           

          He grabs Roxas’ wrist and leads him out of the office.           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DATASCAPERS STOREFRONT – NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Zero leads Roxas around the back desk, toward the door.          

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    So you just trapped her in that                        

                    fake Twilight Town!?  Is that it!?                     

                                                                           

          They stop and Zero turns toward him.                             

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Of course not!                                         

                                                                           

          His smile drops, as he turns around and continues leading        

          Roxas toward the door.                                           

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE (cont’d)                           

                    I trapped her on a different grid.                     

                                                                           

          They exit.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DATASCAPERS — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Zero unlocks Naminé’s car, and Roxas shakes loose of his         

          grip.                                                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    You MONSTER!                                           

                                                                           

          Zero opens the car door and removes the dreamcatcher on the      

          mirror.  He holds it in front of Roxas.                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             53.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    What are you doing?                                    

                                                                           

          Zero waves his hand and a golden light — a memory —              

          travels from Roxas’ head to the dreamcatcher.  It briefly        

          glows.                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                         (dazed)                                           

                    Wait, whu...                                           

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    You’re just a bit disoriented.                         

                                                                           

          He pockets the dreamcatcher.                                     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Yeah, okay.  Just answer me one                        

                    thing.                                                 

                                                                           

          He summons his keyblade.                                         

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Oh dear.  I was afraid I’d have to                     

                    use this.                                              

                                                                           

          As Zero starts to pull something out of his pocket, Roxas        

          swings his keyblade at him, stopping just in time.               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    What about me?  Hmm?  Why is his                       

                    life more valuable than mine?                          

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    BECAUSE YOU’RE DISPOSABLE, AND HE’S                    

                    NOT!                                                   

                                                                           

          And this — This REALLY hits Roxas.  The pain from having         

          heard this is drawn out on his face.  In all the shock, he       

          slowly lowers his weapon.                                        

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Is that all I am?  Just some                           

                    redshirt!?                                             

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Yes!                                                   

                                                                           

          He flings a bottle toward him, and a powder flies out of it,     

          right onto Roxas.  He passes out.  No.  Falls asleep. It’s       

          poppy dust.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 54.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL ROOM 108 – NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          Emma, Regina, ROBIN, Kairi, Snow, David, Mr. Gold, Belle,        

          Axel, and Lily are all seated, still waiting.  Zero bursts       

          in.                                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Well?                                                  

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    They’re bringing him in, right now.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL – NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Dr. Whale and the Severe Nurse push Roxas on a stretcher         

          through the hallway.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL ROOM 108 – NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          Emma, Regina, Robin, Kairi, Snow, David, Mr. Gold, Belle,        

          Axel, and Lily, as before.  Zero sits down next to               

          Kairi.  How many seats are in this room?                         

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    I regret to inform you that Naminé                     

                    didn’t make it.                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

          He doesn’t answer right away.                                    

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Grid bugs.  The grid bugs got her.                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Grid bugs?                                             

                                                                           

          Dr. Whale and the Severe Nurse burst in with Roxas and put       

          him on one of the beds.  Dr. Whale turns to the people in        

          the room.                                                        

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Relatives only, for now.                               

                                                                           

          Robin, Kairi, Zero, Axel, and Lily exit.  Dr. Whale picks up     

          Henry’s heart.                                                   

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE (cont’d)                           

                    Here goes nothing.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             55.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He puts the heart in Roxas’ chest and steps back, as the         

          latter glows.  This light then shoots over to the other bed      

          and forms HENRY before fading away.  Oh, and Roxas is now        

          blond.  The Severe Nurse checks Henry’s vitals.                  

                                                                           

                              SEVERE NURSE                                 

                    Good!                                                  

                                                                           

          She then checks Roxas’ vitals.                                   

                                                                           

                              SEVERE NURSE (cont’d)                        

                    Good!                                                  

                                                                           

          She and Dr. Whale start to head out.                             

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Let us know, if you need anything.                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          Dr. Whale and the Severe Nurse exit.  Robin, Kairi, Axel,        

          and Lily reenter.                                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    My dad had to go.                                      

                                                                           

          Henry wakes up.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We won?                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Yeah, kid.  We won.                                    

                                                                           

          He smiles back at her.  His smile turns into a look of           

          bewilderment, when he sees Lily.                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What are you wearing?                                  

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Armor.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay...                                                

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold walks up to him.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    This is yours, I believe.                              

                                                                           

          He hands Henry his keyblade.                                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             56.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    Thank you for summoning your father                    

                    to help out.  It was nice to see                       

                    him again.                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It was.  And we couldn’t have done                     

                    it without him.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I was ALWAYS going to summon                           

                    him.  From the moment I learned                        

                    what the Gummi could do.                               

                                                                           

          He then turns his head toward Roxas.                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Who’s this?                                            

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    His name is Roxas.  And mine is                        

                    Axel.                                                  

                                                                           

          He points to his temple.                                         

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    Got it memorized?                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Uh, sure.                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Your body kind of fused with his.                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    That’s it?  You — You just don’t                       

                    bat an eye?                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Lily, nothing surprises me anymore.                    

                                                                           

          She shrugs, as if to say "Good point."                           

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Glad to see you’re okay.                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             57.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    AND!  I’ll be sure to tell Roland,                     

                    as well.                                               

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    I’m gonna head back home.                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

          The kiss, and he heads out.                                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    How do you feel?                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    A little disoriented, but overall,                     

                    okay.                                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, that’s okay.  Take your time,                    

                    sweetie.                                               

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Yeah, we’re just glad to have you                      

                    back in one piece.                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah, why does this stuff always                       

                    happen to me!?                                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    It’s getting old.                                      

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Oh, I wish you could have seen that                    

                    battle.  It was intense.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Eh, I’m sure it will show up on                        

                    Good Morning Storybrooke!                              

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Good point.                                            

                                                                           

          Henry looks at Roxas, again.                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 58.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE ART STUDIO – NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Riku are on the couch with Lawrence.              

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    — and all that time, I’ve been                         

                    living here.                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    That’s incredible.                                     

                                                                           

          Zero enters.                                                     

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Hello,                                                 

                    Lawrence.  Maleficent.  Riku.                          

                                                                           

          Maleficent stands up.                                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What do you want, Ansem?                               

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    That name was stolen from me                           

                    forty-three years ago, and you know                    

                    it.                                                    

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Perhaps.                                               

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    Where’s Naminé?                                        

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Yes, well...that’s the thing...                        

                                                                           

          He sits down.                                                    

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE (cont’d)                           

                    Lawrence, I don’t know how to say                      

                    this, but Naminé’s dead.                               

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Some grid bugs showed up, and they                     

                    got her.                                               

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What are grid bugs?                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             59.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE                                    

                    Dangerous computer programs.  We                       

                    were in a virtual world, you see.                      

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ZERO WISE (cont’d)                           

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Well, I must get going.  Goodbye!                      

                                                                           

          He exits.                                                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (whispering, to Maleficent)                       

                    He was smiling...                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (whispering)                                      

                    I know.  It was really creepy.                         

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    Something’s not right.                                 

                                                                           

          He stands up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE (cont’d)                            

                    Something just...seems off.                            

                         (pause)                                           

                    Did I just hear you say he was                         

                    smiling!?  He’s hiding something.                      

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Riku get up and walk to him.  They put their      

          arms around his shoulders.                                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I know.                                                

                         (pause)                                           

                    Are you okay?  Do you need                             

                    anything?                                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Yeah, we’re here for you.  Plus                        

                    there’s dad.  And we have a sister,                    

                    now.                                                   

                                                                           

          Lawrence starts crying, and they all hug.                        

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    I just...I just feel like she’s                        

                    still alive is all...                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 60.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL ROOM 108 – NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          Henry and Roxas are still lying in their beds (and Roxas is      

          still asleep).  Kairi is seated.  Roxas wakes up.                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Huh?  Where am I?                                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    You’re in the Storybrooke                              

                    Hospital.  I’m Kairi.  This is                         

                    Henry.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I’m still alive!?                                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Yeah, why wouldn’t you be?                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    It’s just, I was told I was near                       

                    death before —                                         

                         (looks at Henry)                                  

                    — before we fused.                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Is something wrong?                                    

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    The man who brought me here —                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    My father.                                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    He’s your FATHER!?                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Well, he said —                                        

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    He said I’m disposable and you’re                      

                    not.  That I’m just a redshirt to                      

                    him.                                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             61.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    That’s AWFUL!  Who would say                           

                    something like that!?                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I don’t understand.                                    

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Then he threw something at me and                      

                    knocked me out.  Some powder.                          

                                                                           

          Kairi gets up and walks over to him.                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Alright, well I’m gonna have some                      

                    words with him.  But we’re here for                    

                    you, okay?  And we have other                          

                    friends, too.                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah, you won’t be disposable                          

                    around us!                                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Friends.  I had friends.  I was                        

                    going to start a new school year!                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Well, you’re in luck because we                        

                    have a school, too!  And it’s only                     

                    May, so you have a few months,                         

                    before the new year starts!                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Looks like my Summer Vacation ISN’T                    

                    over!                                                  

                                                                           

          Axel enters.                                                     

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Well, look who’s finally up!                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    You can’t make me go back.                             

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Okay.  I mean, you had a good                          

                    reason for leaving.  I don’t blame                     

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             62.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Honestly, I don’t really remember                      

                    why I left!  Not specifically, at                      

                    least.  Just felt...disillusioned                      

                    with the Organization.                                 

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    No...reason why?                                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    No.  Actually, there’s a lot of                        

                    holes from my time in Organization                     

                    Thirteen...                                            

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Holes?  Roxas, do you remember                         

                    having any other friends in the                        

                    Organization itself?                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    No.  Just you.  Heck, I don’t                          

                    remember anything BEFORE I                             

                    joined...                                              

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    You don’t remember ANYBODY else?                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    No, why would I?                                       

                                                                           

          Axel’s jaw drops.                                                

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    I have to go.                                          

                                                                           

          He leaves.                                                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What was that all about?                               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I don’t know.                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What’s Organization Thirteen?                          

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I’ll explain later.                                    

                                                                           

          He notices his reflection in the a window.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             63.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Wait a minute.  I’m BLOND!  Where                      

                    can I get my hair done?                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Barber of Seville.  We can show you                    

                    the way.                                               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT SIX                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	7. Chapter 7

          CONTINUED:                                             64.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          A castle flies through outer space.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ROUND ROOM WHERE NOTHING GATHERS — NIGHT                    

                                                                           

          Thirteen chairs are arranged along the wall at various           

          heights.                                                         

                                                                           

          The highest-most chair is occupied by the UNKNOWN                

          man.  Clockwise from him, the first, third, fourth, sixth,       

          eighth, and twelfth (the one directly to his right)              

          chairs are occupied by PEOPLE in those black coats.              

                                                                           

          Speaking of Axel, a dark portal opens in the ninth chair         

          (fourth from the Unknown man’s right), and he sits in it.        

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                         (to Axel)                                         

                    What have you to report?                               

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Well, they’ll notice if too many                       

                    strangers show up, that’s for                          

                    sure.  They seem to rely a lot on                      

                    modern technology.                                     

                                                                           

          He waves his hand around.                                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    Although...not nearly as advanced                      

                    as ours!  Very comparable to                           

                    Twilight Town.                                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    And what about the boy?                                

                                                                           

          She’s sitting in the sixth seat clockwise from the Unknown       

          man.                                                             

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    What are YOU even doing                                

                    here?  You’re not one of us.                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Awe...but I got this snazzy jacket!                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             65.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Couldn’t get him.                                      

                         (to the Unknown man)                              

                    So, what, is she the new Number                        

                    Thirteen?                                              

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    She’s a guest.  Who will be                            

                    accompanying you, as you continue                      

                    your recon tomorrow.                                   

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    You heard him.                                         

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    You will eventually be joined by                       

                    Numbers Three, Nine, and Ten.                          

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS HALLWAY — NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          Aqua and Axel are walking in a hallway.                          

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Why ARE you wearing one of our                         

                    coats?  Your armor stop working?                       

                                                                           

          Aqua merely squints.                                             

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    Ah, so it DID!  How interesting...                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What happened to my armor is none                      

                    of your concern.                                       

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    You know, he doesn’t remember his                      

                    life before the Organization.                          

                                                                           

          She stops, devastated.                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Now, he’s even missing stuff                           

                    during.  Like his girlfriend.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             66.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    He had a girlfriend?                                   

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    It’s a...long, sad story.                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

          Axel ponder whether or not to tell her.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS HEART VAULT — NIGHT                   

                                                                           

          The Unknown man enters, with two of his subordinates behind      

          him.  The door closes, and the lights turn on.  The Unknown      

          man takes the heart that was Ansem out of his coat.              

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    What a day.                                            

                                                                           

          The subordinate to his right enters a code on a keypad, and      

          a tube pops out.  He removes it and twists it open, and The      

          Unknown man places the heart inside.  The subordinate then       

          hands it to the other subordinate.                               

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN (cont’d)                             

                         (to the second subordinate)                       

                    Seal this with Blood Magic.                            

                                                                           

                              SUBORDINATE #2                               

                         (southern drawl)                                  

                    Yes, Lord Xemnas.                                      

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
